


Nachts in Shell Cottage

by Nadine_Stilinski



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Malfoy Manor, Missing Scene, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts, a little bit of romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadine_Stilinski/pseuds/Nadine_Stilinski
Summary: Was passiert eigentlich mit Hermine, als sie von ihren Freunden nach Shell Cottage gebracht wurde?Wie gehen Ron und vorallem Hermine mit der überstandenen Folter um?(I'm about to translate my fanfiction into English. So if you be patient, it might be worth it :D )





	Nachts in Shell Cottage

**Author's Note:**

> Ich persönlich bin nicht ganz zufrieden, was die Umsetzung der Malfoy Major/Shell Cottage-Szene anbelangt. Die Darstellung, dass Hermine weitermachen kann wie bisher, besonders im Film, stört mich ziemlich und mindert, meiner Meinung nach, die gesamte Folterung ab. Schade eigentlich. Deshalb war ich so frei und hab mich mal an diese Szene gewagt, um meine Vorstellungen, die ich während des Lesen hatte, aufzuschreiben.
> 
> Wie immer, stammt lediglich die Handlung von mir und alle Personen stammen die handelnden Personen aus der Feder der bezaubernden J.K.Rowling.

Ron trug ihren zerbrechlichen Körper in seinen Armen. Fest an seinen eigenen Körper gepresst, landete er im nassen Sand, darauf bedacht, den Aufprall so gut es ging abzufedern. Ihr sollten nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zugefügt werden.  
Dennoch stöhnt Hermine kurz auf, ihre Augen waren nach wie vor geschlossen.   
Es machte ihn fertig, dass der einzige Mensch, der ihm sein Leben bedeutete, in so schlechter Verfassung war. Hermine sah schwach aus. Ihre Haare hatten ihren Glanz verloren und waren schweißgetränkt. Auf ihrem Hinterkopf klaffte die riesige Platzwunde des Kronleuchters. Das wunderschöne Gesicht glänzte und wies etliche kleine und große Schnitte auf, aus denen Blut quoll. Die feinen Schnitte schienen schon zu heilen, zumindest bluteten sie nicht mehr, im Gegensatz zu den großen tiefen. Auch wenn sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, wusste Ron, dass sie sicherlich jeglichen Glanz verloren hatten. >Wie konntest du nur zulassen, dass dieses Monster Hermine solche Schmerzen zufügt? Du bist echt zu gar nichts zu gebrauchen! < schoss es ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf. Aber diese Gedanken blendete Ron jetzt aus, er hatte weitaus wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen im Moment. Sie musste hier weg - ins Warme, ihre Wunden mussten versorgt werden, sie musste sich ausruhen.  
Ron ignorierte seinen entgegen kommenden Bruder Bill. Er lief los Richtung Haus, immer darauf bedacht, Hermines Körper ruhig zu halten. Die Strecke zum Haus schien sich zu ziehen wie Druhbels Bester Blasenkaugummi, >Was ein bescheuerter Vergleich. Konzentrier dich, Ronald<. Nach schier endlosen Minuten erreichte er endlich die offen stehende Tür und stürmte herein. Ron stand direkt in der offenen Wohn-Küche und blickte sich Hilfe suchend nach Fleur, die Frau seines Bruders, um. Er sah sie schließlich in einem kleinen Hängeschränkchen in der Küche herumkramen. Ohne sich umzudrehen befahl sie ihm, er solle Hermine auf das Sofa legen. Offenbar wusste Fleur von Dean und Luna, was vorgefallen war und suchte deshalb schon einmal alle benötigten Utensilien zusammen.  
  
Gesagt - getan. Ron legte behutsam Hermines Körper auf das Sofa. Noch immer hatte sie ihre Augen geschlossen und gab außer leichten Zitterns, kein Lebenszeichen von sich. Würde Ron sich nicht mit aller Macht auf ihren Oberkörper konzentrieren, der sich Gott sei Dank leicht hob und senkte, er würde sie für tot halten. Fleur trat heran und begutachtet das sich bietende Wundenbild. Entschlossen zog sie Döschen und Phiolen aus dem Korb, den sie aus der Küche mitgebracht hatte. Zuallererst widmete sich Fleur der noch fürchterlich blutenden Kopfwunde. Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes schloss sich die Wunde und Fleur konnte eine Paste darauf verteilen, die eine Entzündung verhindern sollte. Die Schnitte in Hermines Gesicht und an ihrem Hals waren ebenfalls schnell versorgt. Doch die Schnitte an Hermines Unterarm, die gut leserlich das Wort 'Schlammblut' ergaben, bereiteten Fleur Kummer. Sie konnte sie nicht richtig schließen und immer wieder traten neue Blutstropfen daraus hervor. Die Hexe beschloss daher erneut Diptam darüber zu träufeln und den Arm schließlich erst einmal zu verbinden.   
  
Ron stand die ganze Zeit neben Fleur und hielt Hermines Hand. Den Worten seiner Schwägerin hörte er gar nicht zu, zu groß war die Sorge um seine Hermine. Seine Gedanken galten allein ihr. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit seinem Daumen über ihre Hand, ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, wie sehr es ihm gefiel, dass er ihre Hand hielt und wünschte sich um so mehr, dass sie in diesem Augenblick ihre schönen braunen Augen aufschlug. Erst als Fleur Ron an der Schulter berührte, erwachte er aus seiner Trance. "Bring sie 'och ins Gästezimmer", sagte Fleur.   
Behutsam lies Ron die zarte Hand los und griff unter ihre Kniebeugen und ihren Oberkörper. Sicher hob er Hermine an und platzierte ihren Kopf wieder an seiner Schulter. Langsam setzte sich Ron in Bewegung und bahnte sich den Weg ins Gästezimmer. Er ging die Treppe hinauf, stieß mit dem Fuß die angelehnte Tür auf, schwang den Zauberstab, um die Bettdecke nach hinten zu schieben und das alles ohne seinen eigen Oberkörper oder auch nur seine Arme groß zu bewegen. Ron legte Hermine auf das weiche Bett, welches ihm um Weihnachten eine Schlafstätte bot. Er zog seine Arme unter ihr hervor und deckte sie schließlich zu. Auch jetzt wollte er nicht von ihrer Seite weichen, darum zog Ron sich den Stuhl, der unter dem Fenster stand, ans Bett und lies sich darauf fallen.  
Erst jetzt, wo er Hermine in Sicherheit und versorgt wusste, bemerkte er, wie sehr sein eigener Köper unter dem Kampf in Malfoy Major und in Sorge über Hermines Wohl, gelitten hatte.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ 

Der junge Mann fuhr Hermine ein letztes Mal über die Haare, drückte ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn und ging schließlich leise aus dem Raum. Hinter sich schloss er die Tür und ging die Treppe herunter. "Sie schläft", sprach Ron nur, als ihn gut ein halbes Duzend Augenpaare ansahen. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, schwieg und blickte ins Leere.  
  
Nie wieder könne er sich ins Gesicht sehen, nie wieder würde er ihr unter die Augen treten können. Wie konnte Ron Weasley nur zulassen, dass Hermine jemals so etwas schlimmes widerfährt? Wieso ist er nicht einfach aus dem Keller geflohen und hatte sie aus Bellatrix scheußlichen Fängen befreit? Sie hatte schon so vieles durchmachen müssen, aber dieser Abend war  _eindeutig_  die Spitze seiner Unfähigkeit gewesen!  
Nicht nur, dass er sie seit dem Tag, an dem sie sich kennengelernten, als lästig und nervig titulierte, Ron tat ihr ständig weh und ließ sie immer wieder im Stich. Er machte sich letzten Winter aus dem Staub, als es für ihn ungemütlich wurde. Er stritt sich mit Harry, also musste auch Hermine darunter leiden. Schließlich war Hermine auf Harrys Seite und hielt ihn wohlmöglich noch für den Besseren. Sie entschied sich ganz deutlich für Harry und gegen ihn, Ron. Also sah er sich in all seinen Vermutungen bestätigt und musste aus dieser schmerzvollen Situation fliehen. Um seiner Selbstwillen.   
So und so ähnlich hatte Ron sein Verschwinden gerechtfertigt. Dass dies absoluter Schwachsinn war, war ihm genauso bewusst wie die Tatsache, dass er so schnell wie irgendwie möglich zurück musste.   
Hermine wusste in jeder Situation, was das Beste war. Sie hielt zu Harry, weil die gemeinsame Sache wichtiger war als dumme Eifersüchteleien. Bei seiner Rückkehr hatte Harry ihm gesagt, dass Hermine für ihn wie eine Schwester war und Ron schämte sich nun noch mehr für sein Verschwinden. Hermine hatte ihn, nach ihrem Ausraster, keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt. Und Ron konnte sie nur zu gut verstehen. Wie sollte sie ihm verzeihen können, wenn er selbst es nicht einmal konnte?  
Und nun das! Jedes Versprechen, welches er sich selbst und ihr gab, brach er. Er würde die Suche nach den Horkruxen mit seinen Freunden gemeinsam beschreiten - versagt. Er würde in jeder Situation zu Harry stehen - versagt. Er würde sie vor allem und jedem beschützen - versagt. >Versager!<, brüllte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, immer wieder und immer lauter.   
  
Um ihn herum gingen seine Freunde vorbei und sagten, sie würden jetzt schlafen gehen. Bill sprach: "Geh schlafen, Ron. Du hast alles Machbare für Hermine getan. Sie ist hier in Sicherheit, ihr seid alle in Sicherheit. Nutz die Ruhe und schlaf dich einmal richtig aus." Ron konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. Er solle sich ausruhe? Während Hermine Höllenqualen durchlitt? Mit dem letzten bisschen Beherrschung presste er seinen Kiefer auseinander und schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Gut, wie du meinst. Aber du wirst ihr keine Hilfe sein, wenn du morgen total übermüdet bist." Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille. "Lösch das Licht, wenn du ins Bett gehst, hörst du?" Ron nickte und hörte seinen Bruder die Treppe hinauf gehen. Ohne lange zu überlegen erhob sich Ron und machte das Licht aus. Doch anstatt ins Bett zugehen, setzte er sich wieder auf den Stuhl und gab sich erneut seinen Gedanken hin.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ 

Hermine spürte einen weichen Untergrund unter sich. Ganz anderes als der, an den sie sich zuletzt erinnern konnte. Viel angenehmer. Ihre Augen waren noch immer geschlossen, sie traute der Ruhe nicht. Sie setzte ihre übrigen Sinne ein, um sich ein Bild von ihrer Umgebung zu machen. Es war warm und kuschelig dort, wo sie lag und es war leise. Der andere Ort war das absolute Gegenteil davon. Es war kalt, hart und laut. Ständig schrie diese bösartig Hexe Ballatrix auf sie selbst und scheinbar auch auf Griphock ein.   
Ob sie tot war? War die Folter vielleicht zuviel für Hermines Köper gewesen? War sie nach der Ohnmacht direkt in den Tod hinabgesegelt?  
>Nein<, sprach eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf, >wärst du tot, dann hättest du nicht solche Schmerzen.< Stimmt, dachte sich Hermine, aber vielleicht war das ja auch nur die Strafe dafür, dass sie so schwach war, ihre Freunde im Stich lies und einfach starb. Ihre Freunde... Waren sie auch tot? Harry und Ron, beide tot?  
Das Letzte, woran sich Hermine wirklich bewusst erinnern konnte, war Ron, der ihren Namen schrie, und etwas, das mit einem lauten Knall auf sie herunter fiel. In ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen, die sich heiß einen Weg an ihren Wangen herunter bahnten.  
>Mach doch einfach die Augen auf, dann weißt du es.<  
Von ihrer Trauer übermannt öffnete sie ihre nassen Augen. Das gebotene Bild konnte Hermine sich nicht zusammenreimen. Vor ihr lag ein dunkler Raum mit einem kleinen Fenster zu ihrer linken Seite. Dieses Fenster bildete auch die einzige Lichtquelle im Moment. Sie sah sich um.  
Hermine lag auf einem Bett und jemand hatte sie zugedeckt. Ein Stuhl war an ihr Bett gerückt. Als hätte jemand über sie gewacht, während sie schlief. Ihre Perlenhandtasche, in der sie alles aufbewahrte, lag auf einem kleinen Nachttischchen. Alles in allem sah der Raum nicht so aus, als könnte hier etwas Schlimmes passieren oder passiert sein und es passte auch nichts zu den dunkeln und mächtigen Möbeln, die sie in Malfoy Manor gesehen hatte. Bei diesem Gedanken schafften es auch ihre Schmerzen wieder in ihr Bewusstsein. Ihr kompletter Köper fühlte sich wund und kaputt an. Sie hatte höllische Kopfschmerzen. Vorsichtig tastete Hermine nach ihrem Kopf und erfühlte einen Verband. Ihre Finger fuhren ihr Gesicht herunter und brachten das zum Vorschein, was sie bereits vermutete. Das Gesicht war überzogen mit feineren und dickeren Krusten, die den Juckreiz erklärten. Sie schienen zu heilen. Hermines Blick richtete sich auf ihren linken Unterarm, der ebenfalls verbunden war.  
Dort war es also geschrieben. Das wohl schlimmste Wort, die fürchterlichste Beleidigung, die es in der Zaubererwelt gab.  _Schlammblut_. Bellatrix hatte sie in den letzten Stunden immer wieder so genannt und sie ebenso auch behandelt. Als wäre sie nichts wert. Ein Vieh, welches nicht verdient hatte zu leben.  
  
Hermine versuchte eine angenehmere Liegeposition zu finden. Sie wand sich hin und her. Langsam und sachte drehte sie sich von der einen Seite auf die andere. Nichts half, keine Position schien auch nur im Geringsten ihr Wohlbefinden zu stärken und die Schmerzen zu minderen. Also stand Hermine vorsichtig auf und wickelte die Decke wie einen Beschützer um sich. Sie stand vor dem Fenster und blickte heraus. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht und der Mond strahlte in seiner vollen Pracht vom Himmel herab. Hermine erkannte eine Küste, die friedlich vor dem Haus lag. Langsam schien sie zu erkennen, wo sie sich eventuell befand. Sie wusste, dass Bill und Fleur ein kleines Häuschen an der Küste hatten. Alle Bedenken verdrängend verlies Hermine diesen Raum, um sich umzusehen.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ 

Hermine stand vor einer Treppe. Alles war dunkel, sowohl diese Etage als auch die untere. Auch ohne ihren Zauberstab wagte sie sich nach Untern.  
  
Am Treppenende angekommen, stand sie in einer gemütlichen Wohn-Küche. Hermine blickte sich um und erschrak, als sie eine Gestalt am Fenster stehen sah. Trotz des Schrecks gab sie keinen Ton von sich, um den Fremden nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Sie zog die Decke noch näher an sich heran und ging auf die Person zu. Je näher Hermine auf die Person zukam, desto mehr Details konnte sie ausmachen. Die Person hatte breite Schultern und war groß, gut einen Kopf größer als sie selbst. Hermine musste lächeln, denn sie erkannte schon bald die vertrauten roten Haare. Ron stand nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt und schien sie nicht bemerkt zu haben.  
  
Sie schlich sich von Hinten an Ron heran, überwand den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper.  
Er erschrak nicht einmal und sagte nur ruhig: "Ich hatte solche Angst um dich, Mine. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen!" Statt einer Antwort, schmiegte sich Hermine enger an ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Rücken. "Ich werde das niemals wieder gutmachen können. Ich ... Ich werde es mir niemals verzeihen, dass ich dich alleine bei ihr gelassen haben, das hätte einfach nicht passieren dürfen. Du warst.." "Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass ich deinetwegen noch lebe, Ron?", unterbrach Hermine ihn leise, "Du hast mir das Leben gerettet." Sie lächelte in seinen Rücken. Hermine stellte erstaunt fest, dass all ihre Schmerzen wie weggezaubert waren, wenn sie nur bei Ron war. "So ein Blödsinn, Hermine", antwortete der Angesprochene bitter und löste sich aus der recht festen Umarmung. Ron drehte sich zu ihr um und sah eine geschockte Hermine vor sich stehen.   
Sofort beschlichen ihn Schuldgefühle. Er hatte es schon wieder getan - er hatte sie schon wieder verletzt. Ron sah es in ihren braunen Augen, von denen er noch vor wenigen Stunden so sehr gehofft hatte, dass sie sich bald öffnen würden. Und nun schauten genau diese ihm traurig entgegen. Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten.  
"Hermine, hör zu. Das alles hätte dir gar nicht passieren dürfen, nicht  _dir_! Du hättest von mir geschützt und in Sicherheit gebracht werden müssen. Ich hätte nicht zulassen dürfen, dass sie dich bekommt. Deine Schreie, weißt du, die werden mich für immer verfolgen und mich daran erinnern, was für ein Versager ich bin."   
"Warte, was? Was, das denkst du von dir? Dass du ein Versager bist? Ron, spinnst du?" Die Tränen rannten Hermine nun unaufhaltsam über ihre geschundenen Wangen. Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, dennoch hörte man deutlich ihre Tränen und Wut heraus. Sanfter fuhr sie fort: "Du hast mich doch in Sicherheit gebracht. Ich bin doch hier mit dir und mir geht es gut."  
"Sei nicht so freundlich zu mir, das hab ich nicht verdient. Du, du warst so mutig und ich bin in irgendeinem Keller herumgelaufen, wie ein eingesperrtes Tier."  
"Aber Ron, du warst doch eingesperrt. Was hättest du denn machen sollen?"  
"Ich hätte dir beistehen müssen, dich beschützen. Ich hatte es dir doch versprochen. Dir versprochen, dass dir niemals etwas passiert. Und nun das... Du stehst zitternd vor mir und sagst, es sei alles prima. Hör auf immer die Starke zu spielen, Hermine. Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht gut geht."  
"Gut, aber was ändert das, wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass mir der komplette Köper schmerzt und ich mich nur mit Müh und Not auf den Beinen halten kann?" Hermine war verzweifelt. Wieso konnte Ron nicht akzeptieren, dass er sie gerettet hatte?  
"Ich möchte nicht, dass du weinst, hörst du?"  
"Dann hör endlich auf so ein Idiot zu sein! Soll ich dir mal erzählen, was heute Abend passiert ist?" Ron nickte nur stumm. "Heute sind wir von Greifern gefangen genommen worden, die uns zu den Malfoys gebracht haben. Dort hat sich, Gott sein Dank, Bellatrix auf mich eingeschossen und auf niemanden sonst. Das könnte ich mir nämlich niemals verzeihen, wenn heute Nacht Harry oder du verletzt worden wärt. Und dann bist du gekommen. Ich hab dich gesehen, als sie mich Greyback vorwerfen wollte." Hermine machte eine kurze Pause. Sie hatte sich flüsternd in Rage geredet, dass ihr etwas schwindelig wurde. Ron legte vorsichtig einen Arm um ihre Hüften, um ihr Halt zu geben. "Ich habe die Sorge um mich in deinen Augen gesehen und den blanken Hass ihr gegenüber. Ron, du hast heute alles richtig gemacht, glaub mir das doch endlich."  
  
Nun füllten sich auch Rons Augen mit heißen Tränen. Mit Mühe konnte er diese aber zurückhalten. "Du musst dich jetzt nicht beherrschen, Ron." Hermine lächelte und strich ihm mit den Fingern über die Wange.  
"Ich fass es nicht. Du erleidest Höllenqualen und ich stehe hier und heule rum ... Unfassbar", sprach Ron grinsend.   
"Nimmst du mich jetzt bitte wieder in den Arm, Ron?"  
Er nickte, schloss nun auch den zweiten Arm um ihre Hüften und drückte sie sachte an sich.


End file.
